


Don't Look Back

by reikis



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Multi, this is garbage and will never be continued
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-01-23 11:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21319102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reikis/pseuds/reikis
Summary: A Light in the Darkness lights the way. The end is not the end, but a new beginning even if he intended on it being the end. A man so trenched in the Darkness would finally wake and see the pain of the world, and its joys, for himself. To think, however, the road would be so painful. These things never come easy, do they? But, that's why there are others to walk it alongside you. One step at a time.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

It was a Light in the overwhelming Darkness. Despite how much she had absorbed over the course of her adventure, it still meant nothing before his power. She felt Ardbert’s presence surge through her and she found new strength. She drew a hand back and pushed forward as to slice through the Darkness.

And it hit her all at once.

He had been laid out before her. She winced when she felt for him.

The space that was once black had been lit with the Light but once more a dark purple had overcome her vision. She turned to the twinges of gold that surged through it with wide eyes. She reached a hand out as it circled her, tickling her own soul, and fled from view. She covered an eye, confused, when she felt them glistening.

Then it really hit her.

Tears flooded from her eyes as she felt the overwhelming flood of his emotions flow into her. She gave up rubbing her eyes and let them drop. She stretched out to take grasp at it all:

His struggle to find grip on the world after both Termination and the Sundering, a world without the two people most important to him. The world without his own people. After Termination, she felt a sudden shift in his feelings. Everything became dull: his happiness, his sadness, his love. She tried piecing it together but there was simply a blanked-out memory there.

And she felt his despair.

It was the strongest, most all-enveloping feeling of all.

She gripped at her ears when she felt the echoes of his despair. It threatened to consume her entirely.

She then reached forward and kept moving. She shook her head and took off running into the unknown. She stretched a hand out where she felt a glimmer of light in his soul. Silver surrounded her as she cradled it in her arms as if a babe.

She breathed out heavily, crying.

The only other feeling he had clung to for eons:

Hope.

It expanded in her hands and she took one last heavy cleave. She would slice through the Darkness captivating him.

She would free him from His chains.

She would risk it all for him, even the very person she would rescue and her own self.

* * *

“Are you alright?” Alphinaud wondered aloud, staring at the Warrior of Light. His voice had brought her back to the world around her in a shock.

Said Warrior took a heavy step forward, staring at what she had done and then at her shaking hands. Her eyes widened, watching the Ascian mouth a few words. She subconsciously blocked them out and broke into a mad dash despite how exhausted she felt, ready to finally rest.

Why was he smiling? His expression didn’t match what she had put him through. What she had just done. What she had just witnessed.

She ran and ran across the platform. It sure hadn’t felt that long in the fight but now she felt like her legs would give out. She watched his expression change, eyebrows rising as he felt his vessel collapsing. He looked forward as the brunette finally reached him and wrapped her arms around him, hands trembling horribly. What he didn’t see was the light blue glow they held, matching the color she tore through him.

The color of that woman. The hue of a horribly, painfully familiar soul.

She could hear her friends approaching and asking questions she was blocking out. She stifled her cries, subconsciously channeling her overwhelming aether into the Ascian.

“I won’t let you go, you’re not allowed to leave, you can’t, don’t leave. You have too much to answer to,” she muttered nonsensically. She tightened her eyes, feeling his form falling apart beneath her grip. “No, no! You have to stay!” She let out. She bit her lip and forced her aether out of her body to a dangerous degree, barely holding herself together. She wanted to sleep desperately. Her vision was wavering when she opened her eyes again. “Not like this...”

The brunette brought the man down with her, falling to her knees. She breathed heavily but with an inward sigh of relief when she felt his body reconstruct itself beneath her grip. She gave up hiding her tears, tracing her hand down his spine. He winced slightly where a glowing scar of a soft light blue-green settled across his lower back and stomach.

The Warrior finally pulled back to find a shocked expression on the Ascian’s face. Still crying, she forced a wide, toothy smile to show him how grateful she was.

"You..." he started quietly.

“I’m so glad!” she interrupted. “I didn’t really think that’d work out like that!”

“You stupid, foolish Warrior,” said Hades quietly, wrapping his arms around her with a small, fond smirk. “So, so shortsighted.”

“Maybe,” she breathed out. The Warrior finally turned, breaking the hug, to find her friends with expressions combining shock and disgust in a couple of their cases. Mostly Thancred. She gave a pained expression of relief. “Please... don’t hurt him.”

The Samurai faltered and collapsed on the ground between Hades and the Scions, her body finally giving out. The Ascian and the group collectively looked ahead and down in surprise and were all immediately at her sides.

“Don’t you touch her,” Thancred immediately spat out, glaring daggers at Hades, but seemed to be reluctantly abiding to what the Warrior asked of him. It didn’t stop one of his hands from resting anxiously closed around the handle of his gunblade, however.

Hades stopped, hands hovering over the young woman, when Thancred shouted at him. He frowned, trying to study the aether of the Warrior of Light and it hanged heavily on his face. He moved to speak but the Miqo’te was faster.

“She’s dim,” Y’shtola started, “but, the overwhelming Light is gone.” Her gaze drifted upward before settling upon Hades, grim. “You...”

“What’s wrong, Y’shtola?” Alisaie carefully asked, watching Hades with suspicion.

“She poured all that Light into you, didn’t she?” Y’shtola asked.

Hades didn’t speak for a moment and merely opted to hold a hand over his stomach. He breathed out in vain.

"I suppose so."

Truth be told, he was dreading the feeling within him. His own aether seemed so dark compared to before, regardless if he cared to admit. The Light was crushing still, as if he would drown in it, suffocate, but it never did. His soul itself merely teetered on the edge.

“Are... we safe here?” Ryne interrupted, a hand over her chest as norm.

The question brought Hades back from his thoughts. He glanced up and gave a tilt of the head.

“If you wish to wait for your hero’s awakening, you mean,” he sighed, his own weariness overwhelming him, “then yes. Do not doubt the magic that weaved this place into existence.” He looked downward. “I meant it to last an eternity or two.” His voice was awkwardly, dreadfully quiet by his standards. He stared at the worn, but peaceful, face of the resting Warrior of Light. He fought back the urge to reach out and hold it in his palms but knew that would never happen in the presence of the Scions. Certainly not with the volatile Gunbreaker and Red Mage that would likely jump at his throat at any opportunity had the Warrior not forbade it.

* * *

She opened her eyes and found herself drifting in the sea of aether. She frowned, wincing in pain. Just how much stress did she put her soul under repairing him? It felt as if something was tugging at her very core. A hand came to rest over her chest, the ache subsiding.

_“Find the one connected to you.”_

Hydaelyn? She felt the Mothercrystal’s presence, but She remained out of sight. Peculiar.

The Warrior of Light turned around in the space a few times, desperately searching for the source of those words. They felt so distant.

A connection? To who? Why?

Why did it feel like it was Hydaelyn speaking out to her, but...

At the same time, she felt like someone else was there, too. They felt so close but so far, watching with close eyes.

And so painfully familiar.

* * *

“Ah, there you are!” the familiar voice of one Tia broke through the haziness in her mind.

The Warrior grumbled in pain as her eyes fluttered open. It was dark for a moment before her vision began to return. She immediately found the Exarch staring down, a smile of relief on his face, to her left and a concerned Ascian to her right, himself still looking worse for wear if in an even harsher condition than prior. She furrowed her brows and sat up, a hand at her forehead. She gave a tiny nod to the Exarch when he rested a hand on her back, holding her steady. He frowned when she turned to Hades, squinting to him.

“...What?” the man questioned.

"We’re still here,” she mumbled. “You...”

"Ah..."

She quirked her brows, shocked by his expression, but it was suddenly clear to her.

“I think perhaps you hurt me a little deeper than I initially thought,” Hades forced a weak smirk. “I will be fine in due time.”

“Grand!” Thancred popped off from behind the Hyur and Miqo’te before Hades.

“Not now,” the Warrior let out. She held her head still, it feeling far too heavy for comfort. She was far and away not in the mood for bickering and that was clear to both the Exarch and Hades. She lowered her face from the latter, thinking about what she had done to him and the immediate effects. “So...”

Hades glanced to the side before sighing and standing up. He looked with concern as the Warrior forced herself up but was a bit relieved when the Exarch was up and with her as well. She would not fall any time soon. He slightly turned to face the ruined Amaurot, biting back a few words that came to mind. He slowly closed his eyes, feeling for the aether around him.

“Hades?” the Warrior called, falling slightly into the Exarch’s grip.

“I can take us as far as the shores of Kholusia,” the Ascian suddenly said. He turned back, forcing a smile. “The least I can do to repay what you have given me, hero.”

He ignored the look Y’shtola was quietly giving him. He knew full well she was studying his aether, being correct in his assumptions about the Miqo’te. Her arms were folded until Alisaie nudged her slightly and they shared a look. They were too far away and too quiet, but he figured what they were discussing.

“It will take just a moment,” Hades continued, turning back to the empty side of the platform and concentrating.

“I taketh you are fine for the spell?” Urianger asked, approaching the Warrior. She craned her neck a bit, forcing a smile.

“I’ll live,” she said. “Are you sure?” Alphinaud pushed. “After all-” He paused and looked to the focusing Ascian. He narrowed his eyes with suspicion.

“Please,” the brunette sighed. “I’ll explain it eventually.” She gave the two Elezen a soft smile. “For now, have some trust. Alright?”

Alphinaud crossed his arms and kept a gaze on Hades.

“Very well,” he finally gave him. He gave a look to Urianger who quirked a brow before looking back to Hades.

“If our friend hast her reasons, I see no reason to pressure her so,” the taller Elezen scolded. “Pray have faith.”

“See?” the Warrior weakly nodded, feeling light headed suddenly. She rested a palm against her forehead and looked to the Exarch when he increased her strength around her. She tilted her head, still smiling. “Thanks.”

“Ah!” Ryne let out as a swirl of darkness finally appeared in the air. It was incredibly faint at first but grew with Hades grasping at it, tightening his extended right hand into a fist. He breathed out heavily, resting his free hand over his chest.

“Go, quickly!” he exclaimed. “I care not of your trust in me, but you may stay here if even with your lack of it.” He reached his left hand out and held his right wrist, grunting.

Ryne immediately nodded and ran past the Ascian. She wove to Thancred, who reluctantly hurried after her and followed her through the portal. Alisaie and Y’shtola followed, the latter glancing back with a frown. Alphinaud quickly went next, just after his sister urged Y’shtola through. Urianger turned back to the remaining trio and gave a nod before going through himself.

The Exarch slowly led the Warrior of Light toward the portal, taking careful steps as to not upset either of their weak bodies. They paused before the portal and the Warrior turned back, narrowing her eyes and watching Hades. The man was hunched over, worse than his usual awful posture, with both arms forward. She hurried from underneath the Exarch’s grasp and reached for the Ascian, tugging at his coat.

“We’re going together,” she vowed quietly. He looked up and shared a look with her.

This place had meant to be a grave. His or hers. Didn’t really matter who. It hurt to even look at her. But here he was. Here they both were.

She forced a smile, sweating. By Zodiark, she needed rest, the thought came to mind as he watched her. She looked as if she would keel over again any moment. He bit his lip when he saw that look and didn’t argue when she wrapped one of her arms under his and up over his shoulder. She looked to the Exarch with a pleading look until he sighed and obliged, aiding her by hoisting Hades up at his other shoulder. Together, the trio hurried through the portal and it closed behind them.

Might as well entertain her.

* * *

The group popped above the water, few gasping for air and few calm as if it were natural.

“You dropped us in the bloody ocean!” Thancred bellowed, turning to glare at Hades. The Ascian returned a quizzical smirk, a brow arched.

“Oh, allow me to control my portals after your hero put a hole through me,” he returned. “Would you like a hole in you, my dear?”

Thancred let out a low grumble and led Ryne to the shore, deciding the Ascian was not worth the time or effort. Hades rolled his eyes and glanced down at the Warrior then toward Alisaie as she dragged Alphinaud out of the water.

“That?” the brunette giggled. “Kojin blessing!” She shared a cheeky grin. “It’s come in handy more times than I can count on one hand.”

“But, of course,” Hades murmured, “how convenient.” He gave the Exarch a low look as he tried to drag the two to the shore as quickly as possible. “Ah, wet fur,” Hades chimed in.

“Leave the Ascian to sink!” Y’shtola called, crossing her arms.

“You’re gods awful at this friendly thing,” the Warrior remarked, smiling.

“Wh-Where’s Urianger!?” Ryne shouted, looking around in a hurry, as the trio reached the shore, each dropping to the ground and breathing in heavily.

“I’m sure he’ll surface,” Alisaie answered as the trio surfaced, the Warrior first on her knees. The brunette looked to the Exarch, who smiled to her, then to Hades. She gave pause upon settling her eyes on him, noticing the man was coughing horribly. She frowned, at first thinking it was the water but quickly registering it was more than that. He held a hand over his mouth as his chest seized with each cough. She narrowed her eyes and quickly had a hand over his back, watching a white liquid pour past his fingers and onto the sand.

Her eyes widened when she saw it. The same liquid of Light aether she had been choking up when it was overwhelming her. She leaned forward as Hades curled up further on his knees until blood escaped alongside the aether.

“C-Come on, breathe,” she whispered, ignoring the looks of the other Scions and the Exarch. She let out a shriek when Hades tried moving forward and subsequently collapsed in the sand, his body giving in to its weariness and overall lack of usable aether following the summoning of the portal. “Hey!”

“Emet-Selch!” the Exarch called to no avail. He let out a low grumble.

The Warrior of Light frowned and hoisted Hades up herself, finding newfound strength still left in her.

“Let’s go,” she forced a smile. “Let’s go home!”

* * *

It hurt so much. He had never felt this amount of physical pain before.

But the emotional pain was so, so much worse.

Her feelings flooded into him as if a dam had broken. He hovered in the space, letting the tears overflow. There was no point in fighting it, anyway.

To think the Bond had been so strong in a shattered being.

He looked up through hazy eyes and found her standing there before him.

Ah, she had not changed one bit since that day.

Her hair was cut uneven, her left longer than the right, and was a dark, pale pink. Long bangs nearly covered her entire red mask, dots of white barely visible underneath. She was just a bit taller than the Warrior of Light now, reaching just above his chin if they were to stand together. She had a relaxed posture, hands behind her head and a teasing smile decorating her fair face.

It was painfully familiar for an illusion.

She brought her hood back and removed her red mask to show her bright gold eyes hidden beneath dark hair. The same golden eyes the Warrior wore proudly. Her hands returned behind her head playfully, listing lazily side to side as if bored to death by the mere act of standing.

She could never sit still for long.

She jerked her head up as if looking higher than she needed to as she met his own pale gold eyes. Her bangs drifted out of her eyes with her movement, letting him take in their full beauty.

“So, you really almost killed yourself saving me,” she chided. Of course, of course those would be her first words to him after thousands and thousands of years. She was smirking but her brows were raised in curiosity. “I can barely feel your aether, you know. It’s a miracle you’re here, let alone capable of feeling the Bond.” She tilted her head downward, letting her bangs fall over her face again as she lowered her arms. “I can only feel pain from you, really.”

Her words were hanging heavily on her lips, her smile betraying her.

“That me is just as silly as this me, huh,” she remarked, rubbing her eyes. “I’m glad.”

She raised her head once more.

“Are you happy?” she asked.

It hit him like a landslide.

Was he happy? Did he even want to live? In a world full of people, those he made suffer, who would resent him for eons for his actions? For everything he did?

“I am happy she is happy,” came the careful response.

She finally frowned.

“I suppose that is the most you response I could expect,” she said, dejected. She kicked the air as if a child, hands behind her back. “But, is she really happy?”

He quirked a brow when she rose her head to share that sorrowful expression of hers.

“You can change for her, change her whole world, live on, for her,” she trailed on, biting her lip, “but, is she really happy?” She brought a hand up and traced a delicate hand through the air, silver following in its wake. “Can you be happy like this?”

His eyes widened.

“That’s what I thought,” she sighed in relief. “I just need you to be you.” She smiled again. “Someday you can be yourself again, I’m sure.”

She finally replaced her mask over her face, tears flowing underneath it.

“Hyp,” he started quietly, taking a step forward.

“Don’t look for me in her,” she interrupted. “I’m gone. Live for her.” Her smile widened. “Live for her the same you did for me. You owe her a lot.” She took a step forward herself and appeared immediately in front of Hades. “You’ll understand, someday again.”

She calmly rested her lips over his before walking past him with a small wave. It was all too sudden for him.

Their eyes met one more time as she looked over her shoulder.

“By the way, Hythlo would hate if you put a bullet through him again,” she giggled, walking off with her hands together behind her back once more.

“I’ll be cheering you on, Hades.”

She was gone in a burst of crimson and darkness overcame him once more.

* * *

He slowly opened his eyes, the mere thought of such an act almost too painful. He immediately closed them again and breathed in, taking the bedsheets beneath his hands into his weak grasp. He winced, mouth open, when it hurt to do so. It would be a few more quiet moments to himself before he finally attempted again and his body cooperated this time, staring at the ceiling of whatever room he was in. He sat there, recalling the last bits of his memory.

Amaurot, her throwing an axe of Light through him. He should have died but she was just far too stubborn for that, evidently. Escaping to the Kholusian shores.

Her.

He closed his eyes following that. It was too much. He fought back the tears and merely opted to return to sleep.

He wasn’t ready to face her quite yet.

* * *

“Ah!” a shrill voice let out.

Hades winced upon opening his eyes, finding the Warrior of Light looking down with surprise. When he finally settled, a smile of relief crossed her face.

“You’re finally awake,” she blatantly observed.

"’Finally?’” he questioned, forcing himself up with his elbows.

"Six suns,” the Warrior said quietly. She glanced to the side, avoiding the Ascian in general. “I guess you really used up all your aether getting us to Kholusia. You passed out on the shore.”

Hades let out a huff. That meant he had to be carried somewhere.

“Where are we?” he asked.

“The Crystarium,” she answered.

Oh. He was hauled all the way to Lakeland. What an awful turn in events; he was not only in debt to the Warrior of Light but was now stuck in her friends’ base of operations on the First. He eyed her for a moment, seeing the concerned expression on her face.

“What?”

“Your aether,” she started quietly, the words hanging on her lip. She narrowed her eyes. “It’s a lot more than used up...”

“Well, it is a miracle to be alive,” Hades shrugged as to throw off the girl’s thoughts.

“I suppose...”

She tilted her head and turned away.

"I’ll go get you something to eat."

Hades looked down as she left the room, eyes on his right hand. He tried clenching it and let out a hiss in pain. He held the hand in his left, trying to focus on his aether. But, it was to no avail, it too faint to heed his call.

“Perhaps too soon after,” he muttered but had not dismissed a distant possibility, recalling coughing up that tainted Light aether before he had passed out. It was a worrying thought but he was far too weary to care.

* * *

“Here,” the Warrior said with a small smile, holding out a tray with a bowl and cup of water. Hades had forced himself up to lean against the wall behind him after she stepped out to obtain the food. He breathed in heavily, motioning for her to place the tray on the chair she had dragged over prior. The pained expression did not go without notice as the Warrior seemed more concerned about him and not the food now.

“Hades?” the Warrior blinked, waving a hand in the man’s face. She jerked back when the man grabbed it and she felt him tremble. She met his panicking eyes before he collapsed on his side, unconscious once more.

“Hades!” she called to no avail. “Hades!”

* * *

It was dark. He thought he would be in immeasurable pain, but he felt nothing. He held a hand over his chest and opened and closed it. Nothing. He glanced around, finding traces of silver dance across his vision.

That same silver she held before him.

He reached out towards a strand but recoiled, backing away. He placed his hands over his ears, fingers running through his hair. Something called to him, but he couldn’t pick it apart. He stumbled forward but tripped over himself. He never met the false ground and instead seemed to be falling. As he did, just a glimmer of light appeared at the corner of his vision, but his weariness overtook him.

* * *

“Please, I know you don’t want to deal with him,” the Warrior said quietly, opening the door to the dark bedroom, the night settling in outside the window and the lights off.

The Miqo’te she was pleading to let out a sigh of defeat and settled her eyes on her friend, giving a small smile.

“Fine, fine, for you,” she stated.

The Warrior’s eyes lit up as Y’shtola’s lowered.

“It is very faint,” she started, walking over to the unconscious Ascian. “He reminds me of Thancred here on the First. I doubt he could use magic in this state and it’s probably why he’s rested so much. But...” She crossed her arms and rested a hand under her chin. “There is an incredible Light covering the aether I normally see.” She looked to the Warrior, who tilted her head. “The Light you poured into him...”

"It’s...” the Hyur frowned. “He isn’t recovering because of the Light, right?”

Y’shtola nodded. She then tapped her cheek.

“That is the idea, anyway. It also feels as if something is choking his aether, something that isn’t the Light, but I can’t quite decipher it. It will take a bit more time to figure out.”

The Warrior bowed slightly.

“Thanks, Y’shtola,” she gave a sad smile. “I appreciate your help.”

The woman gave a dismissive wave and still watched Hades.

“A question, if I may?”

“Hmn?” the Hyur’s ears perked up.

“Why, exactly? Why did you save his life?”

“Ah...”

The Warrior looked down, that same smile still on her face.

“I don’t really know, for sure,” she admitted. She scratched the back of her head as she thought about her actions. “I guess, maybe, part of me felt sorry. I can feel an...” she swallowed, “an overwhelming loneliness from him.” She wrapped her arms around her stomach. “I thought, maybe, someday, I can convince him it’s not all terrible. After all, I think I tore that tempering out of him...”

"He’s been like that for a very long time.”

“I-I know!”

The Warrior turned away, lowering her shoulders. She heard Y’shtola give a quiet murmur.

“I trust you,” she finally said, exiting the room to leave the Warrior alone.

The brunette mouthed her thanks, crying.

* * *

When Hades woke, he forced his head to the side, letting out a small moan. He cracked his eyes opened and they settled on the girl resting her head in her arms beside him. She seemed so peaceful for someone that has slaughtered the most powerful of Primals.

And him. An ancient, unshattered being.

She looked exhausted despite the peace she seemed to be at. Her eyes were dark, like his own in a way, that seemed so done with the rest of the world. In contrast, a small smile had crossed her face in her sleep, content. Her soul was at rest, as well. It had settled, circling itself, with beat every so often reminding him that she was indeed alive. It reminded him of _her_ in an almost painful way.

“Mmnm...”

Hades blinked when she stirred, sitting up with heavy shoulders.

“Ah,” she let out, rubbing the side of her head. “You’re finally awake...”

"You’re one to talk,” Hades weakly remarked. He felt a bit of relief when she smiled in response, scratching her cheek.

“You’re the one that was out a-whole-nother day,” she said, reaching to the side to hold out a cup of water. “Here.”

Hades grunted and sat up, using a weak elbow to hold himself, and reached for the glass. It was refreshing, practically more than anything he had ever experienced.

“Thank you,” he managed, handing the glass back.

"You not gonna collapse on me again?” the Warrior asked.

Hades let out a heavy sigh. “I would hope I would not.” He propped himself up and stretched his back. “It’s rather exhausting.”

She gave a soft giggle. It was interesting to see her so lax, despite her appearance, after the rather dire circumstances that previously knew each other under. Perhaps it was the true Warrior of Light. This side of her reminded him painfully so of...

She stood up and pointed to the door with a thumb.

“I’ll be right back.”

* * *

It had not occurred to him until she exited the room that he had been redressed in a heavy sweater with a lower cut, exposing his collarbone with trousers that felt a bit too loose. He winced in his movements, wondering what the lost week had done to his already weak body. He narrowed his eyes and took in a breath, raising the sweater to stare at that scar.

It stretched from above his pelvis and up to below his chest. A sickly blue scar with dark red resting around it as it branched in different directions as to match the hole she had put through him. He poked at the reddened skin and grimaced, feeling a burning sensation. He sighed and lowered the sweater as the Warrior of Light returned, quietly closing the door behind her. He blinked, seeing her balancing two trays on her right arm, matching bowls and tankards, as she closed the door with her left hand. She expertly came over and placed one tray on the bed next to Hades and the other on her lap when she took a seat.

The worn man reached down and grasped the bowl of soup, a soup made of egg and some sort of marinated meat, in hopes of not dropping it. He still didn’t have quite a grasp at his current physical abilities but knew there wasn’t much to him.

The two ate in silence as moonlight of the later evening poured through the window of the Pendants suite.

“What ever will you do with me?” Hades asked out of nowhere.

“Huh?” the Warrior looked up in confusion. She tilted her head as if not entirely understanding the man’s sudden words.

“Surely you, or at least your friends for certain, would not let me run free,” Hades explained, staring at his ragged reflection in the soup. “Not after everything I did...”

“Well,” the Warrior swallowed, “you aren’t wrong.” She glanced away. “Thancred thinks it’s all a trick. If he didn’t know better, he’d be outside that window.” She looked over to the suite window, smiling softly. “Even though, I’m sure you’re dying of boredom and would’ve escaped by now if that were the case.” She brought her head back up and gave a closed eye grin. “Am I wrong?”

Her words gave him a bit of a smirk, fighting back a dry laugh.

“Perhaps not.”

* * *

The Warrior stared quietly at the man for a moment before stacking the trays and bowls and standing up with them as well as the tankards.

“I’ll be back in the morning,” she stated, headed towards the door, katana clanging at her left side. “Good night, Hades.”

His heart sunk when she left, turning off the room lights and closing the door quietly behind her.

She had no right to use that name but, at the same time, it stung in such a familiar, painful way he didn’t fight against. None of it mattered much to him anymore, anyway.

He was hardly the surviving, unshattered Emet-Selch in his current state. Merely a shade of the once powerful mage. That title no longer belonged to him.

Hades shifted in the bed until he found the strength to move to rest on his side, staring off into the room. It seemed rather lived in, a few crafting materials scattered about and a rucksack near the door. He narrowed his eyes.

Ah, so it was her room she was keeping him in. He figured it was some way of keeping him in a location she would know the contents of, cautious, but it seemed to be the kind of thing she would do. Her predecessor had been the same.

Her predecessor.

He let out a long sigh and let sleep take him away once more.

* * *

"...des."

He clutched his eyes, groaning.

"Hades!”

He opened them to find similar light gold staring downward. Long white hair escaped from beneath the owner’s hood, a smile on their face.

"Ah, you’ve returned to me!” he remarked in that familiar, all-too joyous tone of his. “And here I was thinking you would never.”

Hades let out a groan and sat up, rubbing the back of his head. “I wish I had not.” He sighed. “What is it that you need, Hythlodaeus?”

"Oho,” the man chided, replacing his white mask over his face. “I was told a certain someone was feeling a bit lonely and to find the honorable Emet-Selch!”

Hades narrowed his eyes and fetched his red mask from the trim grass beside him.

“You cannot be serious,” he let out with a sigh.

“Well, you very well can’t deny her requests,” Hythlodaeus pressed, grinning madly, and a hand on his chin. “You know how the little Guardian gets.”

Hades rolled his eyes and masked himself, hoisting himself to his feet.

“She should’ve just found me herself if she needed me so bad,” he grumbled, heading off.

* * *

Hades sat up despite his body’s protests. Everything still ached but he fought back those feelings and forced himself to his feet. He stumbled over to the partition near the few stairs in the room that led up to the bed and held it tightly. He breathed in heavily to steady himself, reaching for his lost strength, and finally found the ability to stand on his own feet.

It sure was a miracle that he survived that fight, but his body certainly didn’t agree.

He clenched his teeth and forced himself over to the window and stared out to the dark, rainy sky. He breathed in the humid air and let out a sigh, welcoming the fresh air. He held a hand on the window sill and reached the other under his sweater, feeling at his deep scar, wincing. He wasn’t quite sure what he expected if not just reminding himself of the pain. That he was still here.

He was still alive.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, he found a pair of fresh clothes on the desk for him when he woke. He blinked, sorting through them until he found a small, handwritten note. It was more like it was scratched on in scrawled ink.

_"Meet me at the bridge leading to Lakeland! Don’t worry about Thancred.”_

Hades smirked slightly, reading the note.

* * *

The Warrior whistled to herself, staring at the cloudy sky. She turned slightly when she heard heavy footsteps and found the Ascian approaching her with a small wave. She smiled, hands on her hips.

“I’m glad those clothes fit well!”

“Shockingly so,” Hades remarked, glancing to the dark, knee-length coat he now wore and adjusting the long, matching gloves that reached up past his elbows.

The Warrior rubbed the back of her head before her eyes widened and reached for the bow and quiver on her back. She held the two up, presenting them to Hades.

“Do ya think you could handle a bow?” she asked, stepping forward.

Hades tipped his head slightly and reached for the bow first, testing it out and drawing the string back in his right hand.

“I reckon this would work,” he stated, pulling it back and forth despite his protesting muscles. “Why?”

“I need to take a trip out in Lakeland for something, and it’s still kind of dangerous out there,” the Warrior explained. “I thought you’d want to get out of that suite. Sitting around won’t do much good, anyway.”

“I suppose so,” Hades shrugged, reaching for the quiver to first rest it over his back, strap over his shoulder, and bow in the built-in notch on the quiver. He rested a hand on his own hip. “Well, I suppose we should go, hero.”

The Warrior frowned, more so pouting with cheeks puffed out.

“What is it?” Hades muttered.

“Don’t call me that,” she said quietly. “I’m a bit tired of it...”

She forced a smile, eyebrows raised.

“Very well,” Hades paused. A thought was left in his mind, but he stayed. “Reiki.”

She nudged the man with a bit of strange, genuine happiness and started walking, leading the way out of the Crystarium.

* * *

As the two walked down the quiet Lakeland road, the sun rising with the morning afterglow, a strange sense of worry began to settle in Hades. He fell into step behind the Samurai, watching her sheathed katana clang alongside her torn coat. It was an elegant scabbard of bright light blue - made from a sturdy ice – that matched the katana inside. He tilted his head and narrowed his eyes, watching her far closer than prior.

Watching for something else.

He frowned heavily upon not finding anything there. Rather, it was not the absence of something but his lacking abilities. He kept to himself and opted for silence for once. Hey instead found himself trying to find distracting, watching the curls of red in the dark brown hair ahead of him bounce with her quick movements. She seemed anxious – as if in a hurry – and moved to keep up himself.

Always in a hurry, this lass.

“What even are you looking for out here?” Hades finally asked as they meandered for two hours and up one of the many hills of Lakeland. By Zodiark, why did she so stubbornly want to walk here?

“Something...” the Samurai breathed out with a heavy sigh. She raised a hand rubbed her head, nudging the rugged bandana back and forth but never misaligning the gold bands around it. She lowered it and stretched it out in front of her as if reaching out for something far out of her grasp. She narrowed her eyes, reaching for something under her jacket. She glanced down at it, out of Hades’s sight as she pressed it against her stomach, and started moving again.

“This way.”

Hades sighed and followed.

They walked just a bit more down an off path until she came to a stop and stared into the empty space. She clenched her hand a bit and turned to Hades with a small smile.

"This should do,” she started, urging for him to stand next to her. She pointed to the air. “Can you feel anything there?”

“Is this what you were doing, searching for aether currents?” Hades questioned. He glared at her when she merely stayed silent, still motioning for him. He gave up and held a hand out, trying to reach for both his own aether and the aether moving throughout the air before him.

And it came crashing down.

He let out a bit of a squeak and was brought to his knees, hands over his temples.

“Hades!?” the brunette let out. “Gods, I didn’t expect this of all things,” she cursed to herself as she leaned down beside him.

His vision was so bright. In just the briefest of moments, he had felt his aether. It was quite like how he imagined she had been suffering in what he intended on being her final moments as a normal person in the event of her failure. He quickly moved a hand over his mouth as he coughed into it, the same Light pouring past his fingers. Everything about him simply ached at this moment in protest. He looked up and found her anxious gaze narrowed in on him.

She herself was in a panic.

“Twelve,” she let out again, “I should’ve asked for help. I thought tha...”

Her voice became muffled as his conscious began fading. He felt a twang of himself for the briefest of moments once more as Light filled his view.

Silver danced across it in listless waves.

And he was met with darkness.

“Hades!”

* * *

_“...ear... -el... -ink...”_

_...me... -ades...”_

_“...ke... ...p.”_

* * *

She was panicking. A lot. She immediately turned the Ascian onto his back and looked him down with narrowed eyes.

“Gods, why,” she grumbled, “the one blasted time I try to do something on my own...”

She grabbed at one of Hades’s arms and blinked. In a hurry, she pulled down the glove and rolled up the jacket sleeve to reveal a few small cracks along his arm, centered around his elbow. Her eyes widened as she stared at the bright white peering just beneath the cracking skin. She, hurrying now, fixed the sleeve and rolled the glove back up before hoisting the man up.

The Warrior of Light held the barely breathing man in her arms tightly, his head against her shoulder. She tightened her grip around his shoulders and up under his knees and bit her lip before taking off in a mad dash. She kept her gaze off the man and stared straight ahead, bright gold eyes wide. She took in a sharp breath after a brief stumble but charged on in a faster spring in fear of losing him for good. In fear of the unknown.

She would never forgive herself if he went down like this.

She hurried as quickly as she could through the Crystarium rotunda and towards the Crystal Tower. She skipped steps, hopping up the long staircase, and past the guard standing outside. He glanced over with shock, wondering if the Warrior of Darkness was merely late for a meeting with the Exarch before noticing the unconscious man she was holding. She fastened, heading straight for the Ocular with shaking limbs and unsteady breathing. Despite her seemingly endless stamina, running with this passenger across Lakeland was beginning to take a toll on her after everything her own body had been through.

The Crystal Exarch glanced up from the tome he was reading and looked over to find her bursting into the Ocular with the unconscious Hades. His expression immediately changed from curiosity on the intrusion to a combination of shock and weak horror upon seeing the Ascian.

“What is the meaning of this, my friend?” the Exarch managed as she stumbled towards him and to her knees, breathing out. She lowered Hades onto the floor and heaved in, hoping she would not soon join him in the realm of unconsciousness. She looked up to the Tia, forcing a smile onto her worn features.

“I know, sorry for the intrusion. He needs help,” she frowned and lowered her hand onto the Ascian’s chest. “Immediate help.”

The Exarch nodded and lowered himself across from the Warrior.

“What ails him?” he asked.

Reiki repeated her earlier process and reveal the fractures along Hades’s left arm. It mostly extended from just above his elbow and down his forearm as she got a better look than prior at it.

“It’s all I’ve looked at so far,” she sighed. “We were just out in Lakeland because I wanted to help... I wanted to see if the aether currents there would break the flow of Light in him ‘cause... surely it’s not as bad when I had it all in me.” She rubbed her eyes in exhaustion, clearly awake for many nights thinking of a method to aid the Ascian. The locked away flow of his aether as well as the overwhelming Light had clearly taken its toll on him, leaving his body weak – frail, even – and unable to help itself as a direct result of the Warrior’s actions in the Tempest. “And, I still don’t quite get what I even did to him. But... I can feel his aether,” she lowered her head, “I was an idiot.”

The Exarch’s ears pinned down, listening to her self-loathing. He reached a hand over and rested it over hers. The brunette looked up to find a solemn but firm smile on the Miqo’te’s tired face.

“You were only thinking of what was right, my friend. I still have few doubts over your actions, in aiding him in the first place, but I will give you full aid within my abilities,” he affirmed her. He removed his hand shyly and stared at the Ascian once more. “You have the right of it. I can sense something horrid and grim when setting my eyes upon him. It feels as if his essence itself is falling apart or, rather,” he grimaced, “he is barely patched together. What you did was done hastily.” He brought his head up to rest red eyes on the Warrior. “A moment, you mentioned his aether?”

The Hyur tilted her head. “Yeah.”

“You can read aether? As Y’shtola?”

She shook her head.

“Just... his.” Her hands trembled in her lap. “Ever since I put the Light through him... that’s why...” She clenched them tight. “I know he has answers in there somewhere, but I haven’t even mustered the courage to ask him yet.” She avoided meeting the Exarch’s gaze. “May I... stay here a bit?” She looked to the side. “I can think here.”

“Of course, my friend,” G’raha answered quietly. “Take as long as you wish.”

She sat there in silence, the Exarch off to the side to silently observe her as weird as it seemed at first, with her eyes shut tight. She frowned heavily, tracing the prominent silvers dancing around his aether. It was them that brought the incredible feeling of dread as they spun around the rest of his dim, fading presence underneath. She fiddled with her fingers, trying to occupy herself in her growing nervousness.

“Ah,” the Exarch only managed as the Ocular doors opened to reveal Y’shtola standing there.

“I knew I saw something dreadfully familiar,” she stated.

Reiki’s eyes shot open and she turned to stare at the Miqo’te.

"Y’shtola, I messed up,” she let out.

“I can barely feel him,” the woman sighed, walking over to stare downward. “He’s worse than he was before.”

The Warrior gave a small nod, not quite capable of forming words.

“Huh, Y’shtola?” a distant voice suddenly spoke up. The three turned to the doorway to find Ryne poking her head in with raised brows. Her eyes were wide, and she came running over to look down at Hades. She recoiled a bit, hands over her chest.

“He’s fracturing,” she finally said. “The Light’s blessing is so strong...”

Reiki’s eyes widened.

_Blessing?_

* * *

He was in so much pain. It was the only strong feeling he felt as he drifted into the darkness. He opened weak eyes and stared at his trembling hands. He was far too exhausted to even grit his teeth in response and merely stared into the void before him. He rolled his head when he felt surges of familiarity in him.

Two hues. A very bright, light blue and a blue-green.

He narrowed his eyes and forced a hand out, stretching it into the abyss. He forced his fingers close and pulled back suddenly when something else curl around his very being. He quickly held his head in his hands and recoiled from them.

He was... panicking?

It was such a distant, unfamiliar sensation.

He winced and shut his eyes tight as Light suddenly overwhelmed him. He curled into a ball as if to fight off all the strange sensations fighting for control.

It was suffocating.

* * *

He woke with a start, breathing in heavily. He eyes were wide, finally settling on the high ceiling of the dark Pendants room. All the weird feelings had vanished, and he was left with his weak vessel. He let out a low sigh, his senses returning to him and he settled on listening to the thundering rain outside.

* * *

The Samurai found herself in Lakeland once more in the pouring rain. She looked from the normally bright trees to the aether compass in her hands. She held it tight in frustration – until her hands shook – before letting out an exasperated breath. She pocketed the compass and fixed her bandana fruitlessly, it wet with the downpour. No end in sight to the rain.

She slowly turned and began heading back to the Crystarium by foot. Each step was heavy, leaving mark in the dirt path. She kept her eyes low with a heavy frown, unfocused and merely taking her to her destination with no other thought or peace of mind. Her katana clanged at her side with her careless movements.

“It’s all my fault. Again...”

* * *

Hades stared down at the tome he held, resting a shoulder against the wall for support. He flicked a worn page when he heard the door to the room open. He looked through the room partition to find the soaking wet Warrior of Light. Her features looked exhausted and dripping wet. Her coat practically made a river in its wake and began to gather at the door.

She blinked a few times before glancing up and meeting Hades’s pale eyes.

“Ah, you’re awake!” she let out with a sigh of relief. “I’m glad...”

She moved to walk but nearly slipped and instead opted to find purchase on the now-closed door, fighting back her shaking limbs. Gods, she needed to change but her body fought back. Before she could try moving again, she let out a whimper and fell to her knees, just a few fulms from the bench in the room.

Hades forced himself out of bed in a hurry and stumbled his way over to the worn woman, kneeling beside her.

“By your Twelve,” he heaved, “what were you doing out in this weather?”

“I-I was...” she sighed, tripping over herself even mentally. She rubbed a wet glove over her face, exhaustion settling in. “I...”

Hades rubbed the side of his head in frustration before standing up and making his way over to the wardrobe.

“Th-The top... sh...” Reiki had managed before collapsing on the floor with a wet thud.

Hades merely ignored her and continued reaching for the appropriate clothing. It was clear it was just the weariness taking over. And she was probably ill from the way she behaved. Not much he could do beside get her something warm and find the appropriate medicine.

* * *

_“What a weird way to go about things, but I suppose it’s fitting... Can you even hear me right now? I can feel you there but there’s something missing preventing us from meeting here. I hope you can hear me, or this would be awkward. Well, if you can... I pray thee good luck, little Guardian. The road before you is winding, for the both of you, but if I know you as well as I think I do, you’ll be fine.”_

* * *

The brunette slowly, carefully opened her eyes when she heard humming. She rolled her head onto its side and sat in contemplation.

What a strange dream.

She upped herself into a sitting position and sat with her legs crossed. She glanced down and found that she had been changed into a light shirt and matching trousers. She blinked.

That had meant...

She quickly dropped her head back to the mattress and opted to smother it with a pillow as it reddened.

“I see you have made your return to the waking realm,” his voice spoke out, piercing the silence.

She slowly creeped out from behind the pillow and stared at the Ascian for a moment, hoping her blush had died down. He had rolled his shirt sleeves up and was holding out a plate with a triangle-cut sandwich.

“I am sure I am not expert like your Exarch, but you do need something,” he stated, urging for her to take it. Reiki glared at him from beneath the pillow, seeing that he was clearly going to shove the matter under the rug, and sat up, throwing the pillow to the side and grabbing the plate.

“Thanks,” she muttered, taking a bite. It was certainly a sandwich. She glanced back up as he walked off to clean where he had been working, an air of satisfaction around him. She smiled slightly. It wasn’t that same sauntering, self-importance of before but a sense of genuine relief. Crazy, she felt the same comfort as he didn’t seem too damaged by her sudden intrusions on his aether in Lakeland, but the concern still ached in the back of her mind.

* * *

_ “Lately... I find my mind drifting back there._

_ To the place he so painfully recreated. To the place he surely wanted me to die. And where he almost did._

_ I find myself thinking the answers to questions I don’t even know will be down there._

_ It’s almost compelling, like my feet want to drag me there because my heart yearns for it._

_ I always get this strange feeling when I think about it, just as I had when I first settled my eyes on it._

_ Just how far does that illusion go? Will it go away someday?_

_ He certainly doesn’t have the strength for it, now._

_ Maybe these scribbles on a page keep me sane. I’m too scared to ask him myself._

_ I don’t want to know about all the suffering._

_ I’m far too much a coward for that.”_

Hades stared at the broken words. Her handwriting was far from elegant but this most recent entry in her journal was simply concerning. Her emotional hurt, and the failure to understand her own actions down in the Tempest, was clear in the words.

Had she been careless in leaving her journal out or was she crying out for help?

He frowned, hands clenching at his sides, and he turned to stare at the sleeping Samurai. She had quickly fallen asleep after tea and medication prior, at ease now. Her face held a delicate expression, her body thankful for the rest at last. It was clear the nights after leaving the Tempest had been restless, even more after the incident in Lakeland.

He shuffled his feet slowly, nearly stumbling, and stood over the brunette. He narrowed his eyes, trying to reach out for her aether. He fell to a knee and held his head with a hand in sudden pain.

_“Always so lackadaisical.”_

His eyes widened upon hearing the words echo through him, bringing him down to both knees. He stretched his free hand for hers but fell to his side fruitlessly, a tugging at his chest before darkness took him.

* * *

He stared into the void with heavy-lidded eyes. He turned when he felt a brush of warmth to his side and found a young brunette girl in loose, white clothing danced in her run forward. She spun and turned to look towards Hades, smiling widely. He blinked and turned around to find a pale Miqo’te with long, white hair walking towards and subsequently through him.

The Ascian watched the man walk up to the girl, noticing rolls of gauze wrapping her stomach and back as she shirt lifted ever slightly off her skin, and took her hand to lead her along. The man held a stern aura but held such a loose, if lazy, stride as the two went along together. He blinked, feeling the faint golden hue the man held before they vanished.

Who was he?

What did he mean to her and why did he feel so familiar?


	3. Chapter 3

“Where are you off to, ill as you are?” Hades pestered with crossed arms.

“Why do you care, oh so great Ascian?” the Warrior chided. Truth be told, she still felt terrible, but she still had work to do and an Ascian to take petty jabs at right in front of her. She smirked as he lowered his glare. “Yes, mother dearest, I’ll take a heavier robe or something.” She wove him off and dragged herself over to her wardrobe. “I’m sure you’ll find something to do,” she sighed, grabbing an old casting robe of hers, “you’ve spent this long entertaining yourself.” She draped it over her shoulders and unceremoniously left the suite.

Hades sighed and stared at the katana she left behind. It gave him a bit of relief as it meant she would not be leaving the Crystarium. He rubbed the side of his head, opposite hand on his hip, and contemplated what to do. He turned back to the window, staring at the rain pouring down. His mind drifted off, contemplating what he had experienced the previous night.

A form of the Echo?

The feeling it gave him refused to sit well.

* * *

Reiki hummed quietly to herself as she headed to the Wandering Stairs, thankful of the Crystarium’s roofing. She still shivered beneath the heavier robe she wore over her sweater, somewhat regretting not bringing a heavier coat. She glanced up as she took careful steps up the staircase to find Y’shtola and the Exarch sitting at one of the wood tables, already conversing. She forced a smile and headed over, giving a small wave.

“Hey, sorry I’m late,” she breathed out, taking a seat.

“Worry not, friend,” the Exarch tilted his head. “Emet-Selch made it aware last night you were not feeling well.”

“A-Ah,” the brunette blinked. “Sorry to worry all of you.”

“What were you up to?” Y’shtola questioned, ignoring the tea in front of her.

“I...” The Warrior paused and breathed in to steady herself. “I was out in Lakeland, trying to study the aether currents.” She swallowed nervously despite the presence of her trusted friends. “You’ll probably disagree with me pushing to help him so much...”

“Well, I’ll certainly disagree with you doing it in a thunderstorm,” the Exarch remarked, briefly sipping his tea. “If Emet-Selch of all people was worried, perhaps it is worth thinking about.”

Y’shtola smirked as if to laugh but her behavior betrayed her as she watched the Warrior. She seemed far too on edge for her normal, playful self.

“What do you know so far?” she finally asked as the Warrior settled down and looked into her freshly served tea, staring at the tired Hyur looking back.

“Well, it’s like what you said a few suns ago,” Reiki started quietly, hands in her lap. “His aether’s barely there. It feels like something – the Light, perhaps – is stopping the flow. I don’t know that much about aether other than spellcasting and currents, so I went alone since he was out of it, anyway.”

“And without asking any of us?” Y’shtola pressed. “Careless as ever.”

“I know!” the brunette blurted out and gripped at her coat. “I just... didn’t want to drag anyone else into the mess I created. It was so... in the moment...” Her grasp tightened. “Pray forgive me...”

“There is nothing to apologize for,” the Exarch soothed her. “You simply did what you thought right. Do you still think it right?”

Reiki looked up, brows raised as well.

“I hope so...” She let out a dry laugh. “I guess I should slow down.”

“One step at a time,” Y’shtola chimed in, “before you overthink things as you do.”

“’ey,” the Warrior feigned offense. “Isn’t that what I do best?”

“Pray rest a few moons,” the Exarch advised. “Twelve knows what you could end up doing to yourself, you know.”

“It’s not like he’s going anywhere,” Y’shtola shrugged, “not in his state.”

The Warrior nodded.

“I got it, I got it,” she nodded, waving to the two before heading back to the Pendants with a break in her usual stride.

“She has me worried,” Y’shtola sighed.

“I as well,” the other Miqo’te agreed. He clasped his hands together and looked to his empty tea cup. “I cannot help but wonder what exactly happened between them down in the Tempest.” He looked to Y’shtola with a frown. “What did you see?”

Y’shtola narrowed her eyes.

* * *

The Warrior entered her suite and stumbled back against the heavy door, sliding down with her knees against her chest. She let out a pant and glanced up to find Hades staring into a tome at the dining table, strangely engrossed by it. He glanced over and his brows quickly went up when he saw her sorry state.

He was up immediately and was at her side, body protesting as he bent down to help her. He stared for a moment at her red face as she grabbed the closer of his hands and urged him to sit beside her. They were trembling.

“I’m fine,” she let out, “just tired.” She forced a smile, tilting her head. “Sit.”

The Ascian sighed and did as he was told, taking a seat beside her.

"I guess this is some sort of revenge for the past few suns,” Reiki giggled. “All the watching you... now my own body’s rebelling.”

“Your own undoing, is it not?” Hades remarked. He looked to her as she nudged him playfully. “Reckless as ever.”

“When you say ‘as ever,’” she lowered her head, “you mean...”

“You, and the person you once were,” Hades avoided looking at her. “Your behavior reminds me of her.” He bit back a breath when she leaned closer to him.

“What was she like?” she asked quietly.

“She... was very kind,” Hades stated, carefully forming his words. “She looked out for anyone and everyone. She was truly fitting of the title of ‘Guardian.’” Reiki lowered her eyes when she saw a fond, yearning smile cross the man’s face. Even if she risked herself, she protected everyone. As I said, so, so reckless.” His body stiffened with the memories flooding back like a dam had broken. “Oft I had to scold her for such things. The times she would return to us hurt – she was never one for White Magic, as you know it, or self-care in general – because she would go out on her own when she was returned word someone was in trouble.” He gave a dry laugh as if to hide his true feelings, his remembrance allowing him breathing room in a way, and pushed against the door behind him.

“She certainly seems like she was an incredible person,” Reiki let out, leaning forward against her knees. “Can’t believe she was friends with someone like you...”

“I suppose so.”

Reiki glanced to Hades, surprised with the agreement. Perhaps even someone like him, so sure of himself, would be aware of their faults... to a fault, even. He turned away and held her legs tight.

“What makes you so sure I was her?” she heaved out in frustration.

“The hue of your soul.” His answer was simple, concise. Yeah, this man was incredibly sure of himself. “Everyone is different. You are unique as everyone else. There is something – almost indescribable to those without the gift of sight – to you that no one else has. It...” His expression dropped. “It became far clearer to me when you struck me.” He stared to the window and to the clouded sky. “I had been so foolish to do what I did.”

_Not that I expect – nor want – you to forgive me._

“You must hate to look at me,” Reiki choked out, standing up.

Hades stared at the brunette as she grabbed a robe that had been discarded on the bench next to them and opened the door. Hades arched forward to avoid falling back against his prior support and looked away when it slammed between them. He buried himself his palms, running his fingers through his hair, and curled his legs against him.

“It’s not that...” he let out. “I-It’s just...”

Reiki stood outside the door, hands curled into fists at her sides. She grinded her teeth and took careful steps, walking toward the Pendants’ baths in frustration.

_It **was **just that._

* * *

Hades stared to the high roof of the Crystarium proper, a heavy frown on his face. He crossed the yard toward the outside and stopped just where the rain reached beneath the canopy. He breathed in the humid air, gratefully filling his dry lungs. He eyed the storm clouds until he turned and walked back to the grass with heavy steps. He sighed, closing his eyes before disregarding himself and falling onto the grass. He let the fresh trim tickle him through his shirt, it rising and resting over his barely exposed stomach.

He then hummed a simple melody to himself, lost in his thoughts. He traced the air above him as if the conductor for an orchestra, following the weak flow of aether he found himself feeling. It was relieving, relishing in what little of his power he still had access to.

He buried himself in his thoughts, trying to pull himself away from both his memories of old as well as the Warrior of Light he had angered. He subconsciously grinded at his teeth, hand clenching in a fist.

What did she know? She was just the pesky hero, putting on a hell of a performance. She had served as a thorn in his side all this time. Even before Dalamud there had always been heroes rising to the occasion.

She should have perished there.

He let out a gasp, fingers extending outward.

Says him.

He had been the loser, after all. What right did he have to live? He hadn’t asked for this, nobody had, and yet, here he was. All of this was the result of some selfish Midlander that did as she pleased.

_She_ had always been that way.

His hand trembled. Every time his mind would drag him back to _her. _Every single time, throughout the eons, he thought back on that smile of _hers_.

She had no right to wear _her_ color.

No matter what, they were _not_ the same person.

_She_ was not her.

No matter how much _she_ had tried convincing him of it – no matter how much he tried. None of them would ever be who they once were.

His hand recoiled.

He had failed.

Zodiark, he forced himself to imagine Elidibus’s disappointment. Here he was, in their base of operations, weak and powerless. He could barely access his aetheric sight, it so weak before him. Would the Emissary even have words for him?

_You have fallen._

He _was _fallen.

He fell so far and he still felt as if he were sinking. He wished he could – merely let the blades of grass consume him – as the emotion overcame him.

_Are you happy?_

He lowered his hand and held it as tight as he could over his chest, clawing at his shirt.

_Live for her._

What had he done?

He turned on his side and forced his head into the grass, crashing on his stomach and ignoring the surge of pain through him from the thud against his wound. He grabbed tufts of the neat grass and fought back the emotional pain clashing inside him as if a roaring storm.

The passing of eons would never dull the pain he felt. As never before, his heart _ached_.

He wasn’t sure when but at some point he merely fell asleep in the patch of grass, giving into the weariness and dread rummaging about his form.

Why hadn’t she killed him?

* * *

_“Are you in there, Emet-Selch?”_

Hades didn’t initially budge when he felt a jab at his side. Maybe he was playing dead, not so much as moaning despite wanting to. Then he felt another jab, the same pressure against him. And another he ignored.

"Emet-Selch?”

Ah, the Exarch. He hadn’t been for sure but that was certainly him. He finally gave in to the temptation and let out a groan when he found himself jabbed again. How long was he going to keep at this, the old bugger of a time-traveling Miqo’te? He turned to eye the Exarch and found the top of his golden staff shoved into his cheek. He narrowed his eyes and quickly urged himself to his knees, rubbing said cheek.

_“What?”_ he let out.

“Ah, unfortunately you yet live,” the Exarch commented, tilting his head almost playfully. “And here I was worried I would be the one charged with the duty of informing my friend.”

“You’ve yet to answer me,” Hades grumbled, changing his position to sit with his legs crossed and propping his head up with a palm to exasperate his annoyance. His friend, huh.

"What are you doing out here?” The Exarch had immediately lowered his tone.

“Erm, napping?” Hades shrugged.

“What of my friend?”

Again.

Hades merely wove him off, turning around.

“She’s her own person. She is free to do what wishes,” he muttered, the dejection in his voice crystal clear. “I am no puppy following her around."

“So, you had a fight,” the Exarch prodded, almost doing so physically again.

"Hold your tongue,” the Ascian let out, barely turning to give the Exarch a sharp glare beneath his bangs, “or should I inform _your friend_ of your tendency to spy on her.”

Hades forced himself to his feet and walked off toward the markets, hands in his pockets. He didn’t so much as smirk even after the Exarch could no longer see his face, only irritation seeping onto his heavy-set eyes. That Miqo’te infuriated him. He would dare dig into his matters with such prying eyes and have the _balls_ to mention it clear as day in front of him? No, he would dare do that and would continue to do so in secret. That is what incited such anger in him.

He had no right to inherit that hue.

Less than _any _mortal.

* * *

Hades browsed through the tomes a merchant had established at his stall in the markets, thumbing through the pages with a low frown. He skimmed through the words of the heavy pages, eyeing the monstrous illustrations every so often. He quirked a brow when he eyed a few of them, monsters similar to the features the Sin Eaters took on from his experience with them and others bearing similarity to the Voidsent of the former Thirteenth.

“Emet-Selch?”

He lowered his brows, hearing the shrill voice. He turned and looked around before eyeing downward to see the light redhead of the Scions staring upward. Her eyes wore that natural curiosity of hers as ever. She blinked and was taken aback slightly when his gold eyes rested on her.

“Ah, no!” She smiled wide. “Hades!” she corrected herself, holding a hand up.

Hades was left silent for a moment.

“Huh?” Ryne let out, surprised with it. “Wh-What’s wrong?”

“You...”

Ryne startled a bit when she heard his low voice. “Well... Reiki calls you that so I felt it... more appropriate...” she murmured, pressing her fingers together. “I-I’m sorry if...”

“No.” Hades let out a heavy sigh. “My apologies. It’s fine.” He lowered the tome he held and rubbed the side of his head. “I am merely in a foul mood, it seems. I don’t mean to take it out on you.”

He gave a soft smile when Ryne lowered her chest, visibly relieved.

“Is there something you needed?” Hades asked, returning the tome to the merchant and opted to face the young Scion.

“I was wondering about something,” Ryne placed her hands together as she started. “You can sense the aether right?” she finally ventured, “and trace people through it?”

“Ah...” Hades bit his lip. His mind could only wander to his prior argument with Reiki. “Yes,” he nodded, “as you can the Light but my senses can feel for all alignments.” He met her inquisitive gaze with a small smile. “It’s impressive one such as yourself can but I suppose it may be a gift from your Mother.”

Ryne rested a hand under her chin with a frown.

“What is it?”

“I was wondering if I could expand it,” she murmured. “I can’t help but wonder what everyone’s aether looks like or what you see.”

Hades’s eyes widened a bit. He couldn’t stop himself from reaching down and tussling her hair a bit. She looked up, surprised, and met his brightened face with raised brows.

“If anyone can, it’s you.” He brushed part of her hair back and lowered his hand. “Such eagerness simply reminds me of the children of old.”

“Really? You don’t seem like you would want to be around children,” Ryne huffed out.

“What?” Hades placed his hands on his hips and mocked offense. “Children oft surrounded me with skills like mine!” It was almost a declaration to match the smirk he wore. “It was uncommon to not find a Convocation member teaching in their off time. We were teachers above much else!” He dramatically held a hand placed a heavy hand over his chest. He found himself frowning despite such a showcase for Ryne. “Most of us were the best in our fields, such was our positions...”

Ryne brought her hands up with a wide smile.

“Really!?” she let out. “How much do you have stored in your head then!?”

Hades tilted his head back slightly, continuously surprised by the young Scion’s reactions to his recollections. He glanced just past her to find the Warrior of Light just arriving in the market from the path that led to the Pendants. He looked back to Ryne and urged for one of the grass patches.

“Shall I teach you more about aetheric sight, then?”

Reiki paused in her tracks, staring as the odd duo headed off together. He rested a hand over her chin and quickly turned in the opposite direction.

No, she wouldn’t bother with him right now.

Hades sat with crossed legs and Ryne on her knees before him, both settling in the grass.

Hades settled his soul best he could with it in its debilitated state then felt for the bright Light in Ryne’s. Ah, she was so incredibly aligned with it; it reminded him of just how close Elidibus was to Zodiark.

“It is rather difficult to describe,” Hades began, holding a hand out, “but my sight is more like a sixth sense. It comes natural.” He traced the air with two fingers. “All things flow as such, ever present. Can you make sense of this?”

Ryne nodded ardently.

“I think mine is similar,” she smiled. “When I looked at Reiki when she was filled with the Light – and you, now... – I can see the flow of it. It’s, hmn...” She lowered her head with a finger against her chin, deep in her thoughts as to find the words she wanted. “It’s distinctive?” She raised her head. “But I can feel something beneath all the Light. It was the same with Reiki... something else there...”

“The Darkness,” Hades murmured, hoping to not completely break her train of thought, “in my own case.”

“It’s not as,” Ryne swallowed, “scary as the Darkness.”

“Scary, huh...”

Ryne jolted up and shook her hands. “I didn’t mean it like that, forgive me!”

Hades rose a brow, merely watching the girl as she apologized. He gave a smile, somewhat amused by her slip in words and subsequent apology. She was so honest; it was rather refreshing compared to the wayward sentences and dodging of questions often presented to him. She merely wanted to _learn_.

It made his heart ache in a way, reminding him so much of days past.

“So, what do you mean?” Hades asked.

“Hmn...” Ryne sat in thought for a moment, carefully finding the words this time around. “Foreign, could describe it... merely because I don’t know much about it. But, within you and past all the Light, I can see... purple,” she lowered her voice and Hades realized she was looking straight through him this time. She smiled. “It’s warm, just buried by the cold Light.”

Hades frowned.

She certainly had a gift.

* * *

Hades heavily took each step as he ascended the Pendants, heading to the suite he had been staying in with _her._ He kept his eyes on his feet, unsure if he could head up the winding staircase without falling over himself if he hadn’t taken the precaution. He held one hand on the railing and the other over his chest as he went.

Oh, he had gone too far today.

Teaching Ryne had required further access to his aetheric sight than he naturally could muster in his current state and left his body in such a weak state. Perhaps it had been worth it, though. That girl helped him ground himself in reality and kept his mind from wandering to less-than-pleasant memories. And, somewhere deep in him, he felt it right to give himself to teach one such as her.

Lost in his thoughts, tripped over a stair and found himself sitting against them. He held the rail tight, taking hasty breaths, and felt the tremors in his hands. He gathered what energy he had and tried regaining his footing but nothing responded. He let out a heavy sigh and moved as best he could to sit on the stairs, leaning over his knees.

He breathed in, trying to catch his breath, and held his hands over his face. He shifted them and stared downward to the landing floor of the Pendants with blurry vision. He winced when he felt the Light threatening to overwhelm him, overtaking his vision.

So, this is what he did to her.

This is what he put her through.

He deserved everything he was given.

He let out a long sigh and leaned back against the stairs. It wasn’t long before he let the fatigue take him, his thoughts plaguing his mind.

He had to apologize to her.

For what he said. For everything he had done.

But did she even want to look at him after what he told her?

He didn’t blame her in the slightest.


	4. Chapter 4

He woke up to the clanging of bottles and the smell of alcohol and a surprisingly amount of darkness. He rolled in bed and looked toward the makeshift kitchen on the other side of the suite to the find the Warrior with her head on the wood table, arms wrapped around it. The overhead lights were off, the only true light being a candle that had been lit on the table. He arched a brow and forced himself up despite his exhausted form. He shifted his weight, hands against his knees, and forced himself up and stumbled over, finding Reiki was stirring, oversized sweater falling off a shoulder.

The brunette rolled her head onto its side and stretched her arms out, giving out a bit of a whine, and glanced toward the Ascian with glimmering gold eyes. He traced the small streaks of tears on her cheeks, recently dried it had seemed. She let out a cough as Hades made his way to the table and rested heavy hands on it, using it as support. She wrinkled her nose and shoved the stool next to her out from under the table and tilted her head toward it.

Hades took the motion with a sigh of relief and sat next to her, eyeing the various alcohols – anything from run to the finest wines she could manage to find in Norvrandt – and the emptied tankard on its side next to them. He frowned, eyeing how emptied the bottles were and leaned next to her, falling to her distant eyes.

“Drinking yourself asleep?” he softly questioned.

“I wish I could sleep,” she managed, closing her eyes.

“How much?” Hades followed, grabbing a near empty bottle of wine and sniffed its contents. He pulled back slightly, almost taken aback by the strength of its smell.

“Lost track...” Reiki murmured and moved a hand to rest it near her face, hand shaking. She turned it and stared at her palm, tracing the wrinkles in her skin. “Don’t even remember how many bells ago I found you out cold...” She gave a soft smile. “What was that about?”

Hades frowned. It was clear the Warrior wanted to leave the topic as quickly as possible as she could with that almost despair-ridden tone lacing her voice. He humored her and placed the wine bottle down, eyeing the window. He himself didn’t particularly want to talk about such a topic, anyhow.

“Ah, simply me not keeping track of myself,” he finally let out with a sigh. His voice was strangely low, unlike himself.

“Uh-huh,” Reiki yawned, shifting just slightly.

“Perhaps you should admit to watching me,” Hades grumbled.

“Perhaps,” Reiki hummed. She squeezed her eyes shut, her head aching, and weakly reached for the closest of her bottles of wine. She frowned, not finding it in her grasp where she expected it and opened her eyes to find it had been snatched from ahead of her, in the Ascian’s hand. She let out a huff and turned away from him.

“Mong...” she huffed, no fight in her with her headache. “Fine, my apologies for watching an all-powerful, self-styled sorcerer of eld running about on his own.” She rolled over and gave a small smirk, staring at the shine in his eyes. “What were you doing with Ryne?”

“She was merely curious about her aetheric capabilities,” Hades shrugged with a twang to his tone. “For as cruel as you make me out to be, I would not deny a curious child!”

Reiki nudged him slightly with that comment and moved her arm again to rest over it.

“You’re a maniac, sure, but...” she tilted her head as best she could and looked away, “you always answered my questions.” She was near silent, frowning. “Even though I can’t imagine the pain of remembering...”

“Tis a burden, yes,” Hades responded, watching the brunette eye another bottle. He made no move to stop her from grabbing it and examining what was left of the amber liquid. He turned away and back to the stormy sky. “The ache is all I have left.”

He jumped, the brunette next to him suddenly slamming the bottle down on the table. She turned toward him, forcefully sliding the bottle along the table. Hades stared at her, studying her erratic actions, while she grabbed the turned over tankard and filled it with the remaining liquid. She shoved it against him with a fierce, but sorrowful expression. She pushed it closer when he didn’t immediately take it.

“Take it, you dumbass,” she almost hissed, pressing it into his bony chest. The Ascian eventually sighed and took the tankard in his hands, steadying himself in hopes he would not drop it, unsure of the condition of his muscles. He took a swig of the drink before placing the mug down. Reiki gave a slightly calmer smile, finally sitting up.

“Sharing your drink is a sign of welcoming,” she giggled.

“How much truth is there to that statement?”

Reiki bit back a laugh, listening to his voice pitch upward in question.

“It was a thing a few of us did,” she explained, finally turning in her seat and sitting with her hands in her lap. “If there was some adventurer we liked we sat them down for drinks.” She rolled her head to rest on her shoulder. “Bunch of other marauders – even some guys with the Grand Company – saw us doin’ it and they started doin’ it too...” She grabbed one of the wine bottles and studied the worn label. “It’s fun to think back on, y’ know.” Her hands shook as she held the bottle, her smile fading. “I hope they’re all doing well. It feels like it’s been forever since I’ve set foot in Limsa Lominsa.”

She eyed the tankard, realizing Hades had only taken the single sip from it.

“Not much of a drinker?”

Hades glanced toward it as well.

“I... reserve such activity for special occasions.”

Reiki lifted her head slightly, a hand on her chin.

“What, Calamities?”

She immediately covered her mouth, fighting back a drunken fit of laughter. She looked through half-closed eyes to find Hades rolling his.

“I can find enjoyment in frivolities as well, you know,” he retorted, crossing his arms. He watched her keep a new smirk on her face as she leaned on the table, propping herself up with an elbow, and stared at her various alcohols.

“Guess I’ll have to buy more,” she said, mostly to herself. “Maybe pick up something fancy from Eulmore... seems like your type.”

“My type?”

Hades studied her careless expression. It let so much of her emotional state be known on her features. Her smile was rather forced, perhaps part of her inebriated state, and eyebrows furrowed. Despite the slow stirring of her mind with the alcohol influencing it, she was in a somewhat deep thought that she certainly didn’t let be known outside of the curl in brow. She suddenly brought her head up with a hand on her chin, eyeing him.

“Somethin’ strong, maybe a bit fruity,” she laughed. “Strong, strong flavor.” She tilted her head with her hand tightening its grip on her chin. “Hmm.” She closed her eyes. “Or perhaps something more reserved but a burst of aftertaste. That seems like your type of thing, too. Always...” she paused, focusing on her own breath, “_powerful_.”

The word hanged on her lips.

Hades sat and stared at her, deciding his course of action carefully.

How could she even look at him? Surely it was the alcohol despite her rather graceful grasp over her current form. Surely she couldn’t stand to look at him sober.

He fought himself, focusing on the what he could feel of her aether.

Calm but hesitant. Concentrated despite the alcohol. At odds with herself in a way.

It was painfully familiar–

It split his heart in a way.

Hades reached a hand over her head and ruffled his brown locks. She squinted at him and shook her head under his hand.

“Wh-What was that for?”

“Go to bed.”

Reiki reached a hand up and held Hades’s there for a moment.

“Come sleep with me...” she let out, voice almost shaking. “I don’t... want to be alone...”

Hades watched her for a moment but moved his hand down, hers still over it, and met her gaze with a smile.

“Very well,” he humored her.

* * *

_“Please forgive me...”_

It was Reiki’s voice. It was forced and pained. He heard her weak sobbing and found himself staring at the tears flowing down her cheeks. She was younger, hair much longer at the time than her current adult self. Probably fifteen or so, if he were to guess.

Reiki stumbled forward to the woman she stared at with wide eyes. The older woman turned and gave her a glare, brows lowered as she eyed the girl.

_“You failed him.”_

Reiki froze in her steps, hands trembling. She slowly moved them over her chest, lightly moving the strap that kept her axe in place.

_“I-I know...”_ she managed. She looked at the ground, burrowing her distant golden gaze into it, and clenched her teeth. _“We... We tried our hardest... The conjurer with us... she...”_ She held her hands over her eyes, fighting back further tears fruitlessly. _“The captain, he... W-We were reckless and I... He told me...”_

Hades watched her tumultuous aether, finding it rather visible despite his inabilities. He wanted to reach out to her but found himself at a pause, hand extended.

_“H-He told me to get everyone else to safety...”_

_“And you left him behind.”_

_“I-I... I...”_

_“You failed him.”_

_“Y...”_ Reiki dropped to her knees, legs giving out, and sobbed. _“Yes...”_

* * *

Hades woke with a start. He stared at the high ceiling with wide eyes, sweat beading down his face. He held a hand over his chest, feeling for his quickly beating heart. He swallowed and tipped his head on its side and stared at the slumbering Warrior of Light. He bit his lip as he traced her soft face, settling on her quivering mouth. He frowned, feeling her hot breaths.

Had that been that Echo of hers?

He looked down to find she had grabbed the closer of his hands at some point in the night, binding herself in her slumber. He felt her shake around it and frowned, his heart dropping.

He shifted onto his side and reached his free hand over her shoulder, lithe fingers lightly pushing into her sweater. He gave a small smile, finding her soften under him with ease etching itself on her features. She subconsciously pushed herself against him, resting her head against his chest.

Hades was still, unsure of what to do. He silently sighed and tightened his grip over her as her mind calmed and he eventually found himself drifting asleep once more.

Perhaps the Warrior’s anxieties merely outweighed her emotions – Hades finding himself unsure if the alcohol even affected her mental state – of the previous day in her moments of weakness. His mind couldn’t help but continuously settle upon that thought even as he slept.

* * *

He was restless.

By the time he had woken properly in the late morning, the brunette was already gone to tend to her daily tasks. He begrudgingly cleaned her mess from the previous night, aligning the bottles on the counter where they belonged, and reorganized the mess in the room. The Warrior of Light sure was a careless woman, keeping tomes and even articles of clothing strewn about. He figured he would leave not a spot uncleaned and she would have trashed the room by the following morning.

It wasn’t a routine he was dreadfully unfamiliar with. The both of them, the two he lived with, had been similar and he figured himself even lazier, but just as neat, back then.

He hoisted a pile of clean laundry and walked over to a wardrobe, pulling it open to find a silver axe stowed deep behind a few coats. Had he missed that before? He pushed the clothes to the side and stared at the elegantly – and somewhat recently restored – carved axe, tracing its curves and embroidery. He couldn’t help but rest a finger over the metal, running it across the smooth surface. It was the same axe that she held in the memory, just in a much better state than when she had it.

His heart stopped for the briefest of moments.

_“You failed him.”_

She seemed to reflect fondly on her times as a marauder – or certainly the time she spent with her fellows – but that dream and the fact this axe was stored away like this. He glanced toward the door to find the Warrior’s katana was missing from its spot on the bench and lowered his eyes.

Had she taken up the blade after that incident?

His mind lingered.

* * *

Hades held a hand on his chin, eyeing the various drinks a vendor had on display in the markets. He placed his opposite hand on his hip as he continued to walk around, quickly wondering how he would even obtain a bottle. He didn’t have anything on-hand on this vessel and he was not open to the idea of hunting monsters in Lakeland on his own.

But perhaps one of those creatures would take him out for good.

He shook his head of the thought and tilted his head when he heard small footsteps. He turned to find Ryne approaching him with a small wave.

“Good morning, Hades!” she smiled.

“Ah,” Hades blinked, still rather insecure with such casual usage of his true name, “a morning to you as well.”

He’d indulge in what she wanted instead of offering the typical cold shoulder. He didn’t have much else to do aside rummaging to through things or looking at tomes with contents he was long since knowledgeable on. Plus, the young Oracle’s curiosity was a bit nostalgic and he felt himself rather comfortable around her.

Maybe he was just a big softie for kids after all.

Or he needed the distraction from the surely hungover Warrior of Light.

Specifics didn’t matter much anyway but he couldn’t help but wonder if she is as soft hungover as she is drunk.

“So, what is it that you need?” Hades finally asked.

“I was wondering if you were willing to teach me again today”

Hades couldn’t hide the almost gleeful – and relieving – expression creeping onto his features. He settled himself and shrugged.

“I fail to see why not.”

He did keep a chuckle back as the girl gave an eager nod and practically dragged him off to a patch of grass.


End file.
